Inuyasha's Jealousy makes him lose his control:
by shoujoupulse
Summary: When Inuyasha finds out that Kagome slept with Kouga, he can't control himself anymore and takes her for a ride.  Rated M for adult material, pretty much gets to the point all on it's own.


They'd just returned from the feudal era, expecting to find Kagome's family waiting for them in her home. Her family was on vacation, of all times to go! Kagome had noticed there was some tension between her and Inuyasha after Kikyo died, and this was an opportunity for it to worsen. She worried that things may change irrevocably, and that she'd regret it. Inuyasha had moved his mind onto things other than Kikyo, and it seemed Kagome wasn't picking up his messages. It seemed that during the period where their judgement was weak due to Kikyo's death, Kouga had taken advantage of Kagome. Inuyasha smelled him all over her afterwards. He smelled the salt from Kouga's sweat and cum all over Kagome's body. It drove him insane!

Immediately upon finding out that noone was home, and noone was going to be home for a few days, Kagome ran upstairs and took a shower, desperate to find a way of wasting time so that her and Inuyasha wouldn't have time to talk. Inuyasha was left to wait on Kagome's bed for half an hour, which was plenty time to think. Thinking about Kouga nailing Kagome, breaking her maiden! It pissed him off, but made him insanely horny. He was now focusing on _not _getting a boner since he'd have no private time to deal with it. The sound of the bedroom door opening broke his focus, but quickly gained his full attention.

"Inuyasha, are you still awake?" Kagome asked quietly, walking in dripping wet and covered (barely) in a white towel.

"Yeah." He answered, even though it wasn't necessary. He felt his boner get uncomfortably hard just at the sight of Kagome's wet cleavage.

"Good…" She mumbled as she sat on the bed, not bothering to put clothes on or dry off all the way. She stared at her feet for a long time, unaware that Inuyasha was having the hardest time controlling himself. When she finally looked up, she jumped once her and Inuyasha's eyes met (though his weren't looking at the same pair of things as she).

"Inuyasha, I have to confess something…though I don't think you'll really care." She spoke directly to him.

"Tell me." He said strongly, forcing his eyes to meet hers, and not her tits.

"I had sex with Kouga. I was weak and he was there!" She cried out, her eyes now away from Inuyasha and his eyes staring back at her chest. "And it was good." She said, shifting uncomfortably. Little did she know, that small shift allowed the towel to fall down, exposing her pink nipple. Inuyasha lost it.

"Kagome, I will only forgive you if I can have you right now!" He yelped as he pounced onto her, throwing away the towel in the process. She lay underneath of him now, completely naked and wet. The thought of this made him even hornier, and embarrassed her greatly.

"Inuyasha!" She began to complain, embarrassed about being attacked like that. Inuyasha wasn't hearing it though, kissing her passionately to shut her the fuck up. He kissed her longer than even he thought he would, liking the feel of it. It was better than when he kissed Kikyo. He opened his eyes to find hers closed, her face pink with embarrassment mixed with pleasure. She was completely his to control now.

"Inuya..sha!" She moaned as he kissed and licked her neck, collarbone, her breasts. She yelped out in pain as he bit and sucked each nipple, shaking with a feverish desire the whole time. Her whole body began to sweat, and she felt her pussy start to tingle with excitement. Her one-time with Kouga had been experimental enough for her to know that that tingling was the prelude to a good time.

Inuyasha had worked his way down to her pussy now, licking her inner thighs first and working his way in. Her pussy was pinker and tighter than Kikyo's, sexier and wetter. Kagome hadn't been touched yet, and already she was sopping wet with her female juices. Inuyasha could no longer contain himself as he started licking and sucking her clit. She cried out with pleasure, her body begging for more . As he licked her pussy, he slid his finger into her, feeling how tight and wet she was. Kagome was panting now, dripping with sweat and pleasure. Inuyasha couldn't contain himself anymore, deciding it was Kagome's turn to prove her worth in bed.

"Sit up." He commanded her, his voice husky with lust. His shirt was already off, his pants were now on their way down. Kouga had taught her this, and once she began he'd told her how good she was had it. Inuyasha's dick was so much bigger than Kouga's though! It was scary to even think about taking that monster in her mouth, let alone her pussy!

"Ready?" She asked him as she licked the tip of his dick, following quickly by wrapping her mouth around and pumping her head back and forth. She was good, really good. Inuyasha let his eyes roll back and his toes curl, feeling the pleasure he'd always desired Kagome to give him.

"Faster!" He moaned, grabbing the back of her head and shoving his dick into her throat. She gagged, which made him want it even more. He pumped in her mouth, not considering that she had to breath. Once he felt he couldn't hold himself in anymore, he pulled out and didn't come. Kagome was left trying to catch her breath while Inuyasha turned her around and in one swift move slid his dick into her. Even though he was a hanyou, and therefore is considered weaker than demons, his thrusts were harder than Kougas. It wasn't long before Kagome was crying with pleasure and screaming.

"Faster! Oh, Inuyasha! Aaah!" She squealed as she came, her pussy tightening up and releasing juices. Hearing and feeling Kagome release made Inuyasha lose it, and he came loads in her pussy, not bothering to pull out. Once they'd both come, they collapsed onto each other, exhausted. They laid together in bed, snuggling for the rest of the night. It's easy to sleep when you've been rocked as hard as that!


End file.
